May I Have This Dance
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: Hi again! This is set in Goblet of Fire. AU. I am not a good summarizer, especially when I am tired, so please read the story, even though the summary is...ugh. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! What if Harry had comforted Hermion
1. Chapter 1

I am SO sorry I have been ignoring my other stories but please be patient with me! This is yet another multi-chapter but I don't know exactly how long it will be. I got kinda confused on the Harm an Unfinished Sentence Can Do and by that I mean I thought of something but I forgot and now I don't know how to carry on. If you don't mind I will have to go at my own pace. Sorry, but that's how I keep up with everything. I just HAD to upload this. It's been done before but not exactly like this. So...  
>Chapter 1 of:<br>May I Have This Dance:  
>BTW this is set in Goblet of Fire not Deathly Hallows, so it's AU:(<br>Obviously if I am making AU fics and babysitting for extra money, I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley or any other Harry Potter characters!  
>Harry's POV:<br>Chapter 1: Hagrid's Assistance  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<br>They're fighting. Again. I wish he'd stop yelling and tell her why he's angry and I wish she'd cool it; she's drawing attention to us. I'm just going to look over at the others...  
>Wow, Neville's actually quite good...I should've asked him for dancing lessons, I must've looked pathetic. At least we were only dancing alone for about twenty seconds.<br>Bloody _hell_, Hagrid! I can't believe it! He's dating _Madam Maxime!_  
>And Hermione! She-<em>WOW<em>. Ron's right. She _is_ a girl. A girl who looks nothing short of gorgeous. I mean, she's even wearing _make-up!_ I've never seen her wear a _dress._ Come to think of it I've never even seen her in pink. She looks...  
>Uh oh, they're looking at me.<p>

Normal POV:  
>Ron and Hermione had indeed turned to Harry. Ron was gaping at him half bewildered and offended, half shocked into silence. Hermione, however, was yelling at him and Ron to go back to bed and to leave her alone.<br>They obeyed, clearly frightened of her, and fled up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.  
>"Phew! She's <em>scary<em> when she's mad!" Ron said, his clear blue eyes bulging.  
>"I, erm, er...I don't think you two should argue about things so stupid," Harry stammered confusedly, but luckily Ron wasn't listening, he was still going on about how barking she was being and how it was so off the point what she had said. Harry merely grunted noncommittally at every blank space in his friend's rant. Ron seemed satisfied and he continued on. Finally, he yelled himself hoarse and bade Harry a sudden good night, leaving him alone and completely bewildered in the Common Room.<br>After about a half an hour, Harry began to feel guilty about just leaving Hermione. A bit reluctantly, he headed back down to the Great Hall. Parvati and Padma were apparently heading back to the dormitories and they both stuck their noses up at him slightly. Obviously, they were still angry at him. He continued on, and his stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch when he saw her.  
>She was sitting on the old, weathered, well-crafted staircase, her head in her hands, and he could clearly make out fresh tears dropping constantly on her dress. He gathered up his courage and crouched down next to her. Catching her gaze, he stared into her brown eyes that had lost their brightness and had been replaced with sadness and were now glittering with unshed tears.<br>From the inside of the Great Hall, he heard a speedy, happy song that he had just noticed playing. He offered her his hand and whispered, "May I have this dance?"

"What do you want?" She asked, still probably cut up.  
>"To apologize," He murmured simply. She grudgingly accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up, but she promptly dropped his hand after that. The fast paced song began to reach its end to be succeeded by an extremely slow one.<br>"This is the last song of the night, folks! Thanks for coming and a very Happy Christmas to you!" Came a voice from the Great Hall. They glanced at each other uncomfortably and moved a few inches closer and she placed her hand softly on his shoulder. They hardly moved; it was complicated when you were three feet away from each other and attempting to slow dance.  
>That didn't last for long though, as someone came from behind them and shoved them into each other as close as the law of science allowed. They both tossed their heads around wildly until they found the culprit.<br>It was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. They both gaped at him, and he explained.  
>"When you slow dance, you're supposed to dance with each other, you know," He said with a wide smile. He then left them alone. When they turned to face each other, they realized just how close they were.<br>Every time she blinked, her eyelashes would bat against his cheeks and his hot breath tickled her mouth and nose, sending small shivers down her spine. They were so mesmerized, they didn't even notice when Fred and George came over and saw them. They looked at each other with identical wicked grins and muttered, "Carry on,". They left.  
>His breath was now a bit ragged and nervous.<br>"Er," He said, his murmured and Hermione breathed, "Erm," He fell silent, but she continued to stutter like a drunk person.  
>Finally, she closed her mouth, and went cross-eyed to remain in eye contact with him. Finally, she gave up, and blinked, but by the time she opened her eyes, he had his shut. She mimicked him, and not exactly thinking, they kissed.<br>Neither of them had had any sort of practice, seeing as it was a first kiss for both of them. They kept their eyes tight shut as they kissed extremely shyly and tentatively (so much so that they could hardly feel each other's mouths on their own). After a while, they started to lose their nervous manner and they pressed together a bit more snuggly.  
>Hermione started to ruffle his hair tenderly and he pulled her even closer. They were getting lost in the feel, still moving closer...<br>"The ball had ended! Ten points from Gryffindor for making me sick! Back to your dormitories and be grateful you got off easy!" Bellowed the voice of Severus Snape, causing them to jump apart from each other so quickly as though they had been stabbed. They determinedly avoided each other's gaze until-  
>"Harry! Can I have a privet word with you?" Cedric Diggory called.<br>"Yeah," He agreed instantly. He sprinted up to Cedric, just as he said, "-I thought I'd repay you because, well, you know, but well, take a bath,"  
>"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.<br>"Use the prefect's bathroom, password's 'pine fresh'"  
>"Erm, OK," Harry said to blow him off, needing some space to think and longing to get into his four-poster.<br>He was glad to sleep, but was a bit frightened to see what was to come.

Sorry if it's not totally awesome I am too tired to proofread and I did this in 2 hours so please excuse any mistakes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

So...Thank you so much for all your support! Here is chapter 2!  
>Hermione's POV:<br>**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

He kissed me. He-_Harry_-kissed-_kissed!_-me. And I kissed him back. _I kissed him back_. Bloody hell! This is going to be a very uncomfortable Christmas. Wait, it's not even Christmas anymore.  
>Oh my god! Harry. Kissed. <em>Me.<em> And that _git_ had to come strolling on by and ruin the moment! It would've been so much less awkward if we had just broken apart peacefully! I mean, we would've blushed like mad, but it'd be better than getting yelled at that the dance is over and that we'd made him sick! And now it's going to be so uncomfortable between us! And Ron. Ron will wonder why, Harry'll tell him and then-  
>Ugh! And another thing: he left. He scampered off after Cedric like a wounded duck! What does that mean? That he fancies me? That he wants to make Snape throw up? That he wants to make Cho jealous?<br>That's probably it. Why'd he have to use me? That's just rude! He could've at least asked before taking advantage of me!

At that moment, she collapsed on her bed in tears, and hating Severus Snape more than she ever had before.

Harry's POV:

Merlin's peenus! (A.N. I'm sorry that just sounded like something Harry would think to himself but never dare to say out loud) It wasn't a dream! I kissed _Hermione!_ On the _mouth!_ Bloody hell! This isn't going to be fun...  
>(A.N. This had messed up dates so they restart classes today and get another break in a few days for New Years', when students are leaving for the holidays)<p>

In class:  
>Normal POV:<br>Herbology was an uncomfortable affair for the pair of them. Since they sat together since the beginning of the year, they had to sit at the same potting table. The moment Harry saw her, his cheeks boiled and his eyes flew to the slimy weeds in the bowl. Luckily, Ron didn't notice anything, though he sat right between them. Rumors were running about left and right that Harry had insulted Hermione's dress or that she had rejected his invite to the dance and waited for Krum's or that they had had a fight and that they weren't speaking to each other. Intent to find out why, half the Gryffindor boys in their year, not including Ron, who was amazingly oblivious to everything that was happening an inch in front of him, strolled up to Harry and asked him what was wrong with his girlfriend to see how he would react, while Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Ginny badgered Hermione, relentless to know why she was acting so uncomfortably.  
>Pansy Parkinson had sworn she had seen them kissing under the mistletoe, which was sadly only half false, and judging on the fact both of them blushed furiously and started stammering wildly when this was mentioned, everyone began to believe that rumor, as it had the most potential. And, so it was that they endured endless teasing on transition to every class. Only to make things worse, in Potions, Snape asked what they were on about and after Pansy had shared her gossip, Snape confirmed her story, causing a bewildered and furious look from Ron, who had finally caught on.<br>Harry and Hermione were wearing identical expressions of prominently embarrassment and also anger. The class all turned around and either started wolf whistling or jeering.  
>"That's a low blow even for <em>you<em>, Granger!" called a Slytherin. Hermione seemed to be losing all control. For some reason, what that Slytherin had said had really hit her hard.  
>"Oi, Potter! How could even you be interested in that good-for-nothing, ugly, know-it-all cow?" At that, Hermione burst into tears and sprinted out of the room, forgetting her things and ignoring the yells of, "come back!" issuing from Harry, she sped out of the room, causing most of the class (other than Harry, Lavender, Ron, and Parvati) to burst into hysterical laughter, hardly able to breathe, though somehow one of them was able to shout, "Potty, aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?"<br>His anger finally reached its boiling point, and he finally blew his cap.  
>"SHE'S NOTHING TO ME!" And with that, he too sprinted angrily from the room, with no particular aim or destination set in mind.<p>

Little did he know that she was well within earshot.

Yuh oh :( poor Hermione :( so you can probably see that Hermione is going to be either pissed or offended. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you SO much for reading, favoriting and following! (And most of all reviewing!) It never fails to bring a smile to my face! Anyway, here is Chapter 3 of May I Have This Dance:  
><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>  
>A few minutes later, he ended up at Hagrid's Hut, and he pounded on the door until Hagrid came stumbling out, looking bewildered.<br>"Harry!" he shouted pleasantly.  
>"Oh, don't gimme it," Harry slurred grouchily as he trudged through the doorway without invitation.<br>Hagrid stared apprehensively at him as he half yelled at Fang to get off of him, and he almost broke the chair.  
>"So," Hagrid began, knowing it wasn't a good time to cross him. "How was the ball?"<br>"Oh, brilliant," Harry said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Hagrid caught it and started to tread even more carefully.  
>"How're yer classes? Havin' fun?"<br>"No, of course I'm not having _fun_ being jeered at from every direction!" He yelled, causing Fang to cower into the wall farthest away from him. Hagrid said nothing to let him cool off, and it was a good thing too, because not a moment later, Harry launched himself into explanation.  
>"After you pushed us together, we ended up kissing. And then that <em>git<em> told us that the ball had ended and that we had made him sick. It's been _really_ uncomfortable, I'll tell you that. People spreading _absurd_ rumors, and _Snape_, even though he knows the _truth_, actually _confirmed _one of them! And then Hermione started crying because people who laughing and jeering, and she ran out, and then I got really pissed, screamed at them and ran out too." Hagrid merely stared at him in astonishment.  
>"She's tha' bad?" He finally asked.<br>"What?" Harry snapped. "Oh! No! Not at all, actually. No, it's just that-she's my best friend! I can't _kiss_ her!" He admitted, finally catching on to what Hagrid had meant.  
>"Yeh kissed her?"<br>"No! I mean, I didn't-"  
>"She kissed yeh?"<br>"No. I mean we sort of both kissed each other, but I mean, I wasn't thinking, and I'm sure she wasn't either,"  
>"Fer how long?" Hagrid inquired interestedly. Apparently, he enjoyed listening about Harry's love life.<br>_And interfering in it_, Harry thought grouchily, even though he answered him.  
>"Not <em>too<em> long or overboard. I mean it was...nice." he said very slowly and awkwardly. Color flooded his face and he looked down to his feet, where Fang was slowly starting to crawl closer to him. Hagrid continued to stare at him expectantly and even though he couldn't see him, Harry could feel his eyes on him, silently laughing at his embarrassment.  
>"<em>Nice?<em>" He said in a few minutes. Harry continued to blush, deeply regretting what he had said. He was now a bloody purple, though knowing he couldn't take it back now, he forced a lump in his throat to recede to his chest and answered tentatively.  
>"Y-yes, nice."<br>"An' how, migh' I ask, was it _'nice'?_" Hagrid said with a friendly smirk.  
>"Pleasant," Harry muttered just loud enough for Hagrid to hear.<br>_Really, Potter? __**Pleasant?**__ Nice? Honestly! Well, if all you're going to do is think of synonyms for nice the rest of your time here, then you might as well leave.  
><em>When Harry glanced up at Hagrid, he was smirking and clearly fighting hard to refrain from laughing.  
>"Perhaps some other words, Harry?" If possible, Harry blushed still harder.<br>"Er... Nice"-he mentally smacked himself-"I-no! I mean, it was nice but other things too-er." Hagrid chuckled freely and Harry could now feel his face and neck radiating heat in all directions.  
>"An' about how many seconds of <em>'nice'<em>" He now wanted nothing more than to smack Hagrid for having so much fun with this, but all the same he still answered.  
>"Fifteen...or twenty...or maybe twenty-five...Possibly forty..." Now as embarrassed as humanly possible and feeling as though he had to sing naked on a stage, Harry stammered some sort of excuse and sprinted away from the hut, leaving Fang to bark hopelessly at the door.<p>

Definitely had fun writing this chapter. Not really much of a chapter, but I hope I gave you a few laughs to make up for being under the homework shell for like 3 months. Anyway, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Why must I always have so much to do that I can't update on time! ANYWAY! Thank you again for all your support! It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story! Well, on to Chapter 4 then! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

She was curled up on the bathroom floor, her arms holding her knees to her, holding back the tears. She hadn't expected all those insults to come over easy to him, Harry did have an easily-ignited temper, but she had never though that he would say that she was nothing to him. Who had stood by his side when no one else had, even Ron? She had. Who had comforted him when he couldn't take all the pressure anymore? She had. Who had always been there, looking out for him, whether he needed it or not? She had.

Ok, so maybe he didn't want her that way. That would be fine, but to say that she was _nothing_ to him...

She supposed she was just being naïve, he could think things he didn't tell her, she knew she was only the unwanted bookworm, but the one thought that really kept killing her was _'what if he does hate me?'_

That was the final straw. She burst into tears, not being able to hold them back any longer. She heard a few faint footsteps, but decided to ignore them. At least until they got closer. The person was standing right in front of her, she could see their shoes. Her first thought was that they needed to leave, because they were a guy.

Even though she wanted to look up, she was far too distraught.

"Hermione," Came the voice of Harry. She forced herself to look up and she saw him. He was sitting on the bathroom floor right next to her. She didn't know what to do. She was, quite frankly, pissed off at him for what he had dared to do in the past day and a half. Honestly, who kissed-no-_snogged _someone and then insulted them to the whole class? Then again, a tiny part of her she wanted to burn to ashes was happy he was there because he was likely there to apologize. But mostly she was hurt. It just broke her heart to know that he would mean that. She hoped he hadn't. She just didn't know how to react.

So she didn't. Every emotion ever noted pulsating through her veins; she clambered to her feet and left him in there, sitting on the bathroom floor, utterly bewildered without a word.

She ran off just as she felt herself break down in uncontrollable tears_. This must be what cousin Jessica meant by a teenage girl's guy trouble_, she thought briefly before hearing the bell ring, signaling the end of class. She kept running, determined not to let anyone see her, but, of course, when you least want to see someone, that's when they seem to appear out of thin air.

"Miss Granger-" Questioned the shocked voice of Professor McGonagall. Completely ignoring a teacher for the first time in her existence, Hermione just kept running, completely heartbroken. She could faintly hear Harry calling after her, but she simply couldn't handle him at the moment. Finally losing him after around a minute and a half (though his voice was still ringing in her mind and unwilling to leave her alone), she only stopped when she came to Hagrid's hut. Grateful Hagrid had already finished with his last class around an hour ago, Hermione knocked uncharacteristically loudly on the door until the owner stumbled out, looking bewildered.

"Hermione-!" She flung herself on him in a hug, needing one more than she knew she probably ever had. He seemed to peel her off of him and pull her gently inside, giving her a cup of butterbeer and patting her on the back until she calmed down enough to speak.

"Do you think he meant it?" She asked, sounding vulnerable and quite close to a nervous breakdown.

"No, o' course he didn'" He said kindly, taking a guess at what she wanted to hear.

"Harry. He-he...he said I was nothing to him. He screamed it. T-to the whole class!" She stuttered, starting to cry again.

"Oh, he did not!" Hagrid exclaimed, making Hermione smile weakly; sometimes he said things like a twelve-year-old girl.

"Yeah," She murmured, her smile vanishing.

"I'll talk to 'im. Set things right, yeh know," He offered.

"No!"

"I won' tell 'im you were the one who tol' me," He said with a smirk.

"Okay then,"

"Wait, so Fred Weasley, Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom came here to help with the Blast Ended Skrewts, and they told you Hermione was upset?" Harry repeated to Hagrid, finding it a lie on so many levels. "That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard. Hagrid, Dennis Creevey doesn't even _know _any of them, and why would Neville be with Lavender, and-wait a second-Dennis doesn't even have you as a teacher!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Well-I-I have his brother, an'-an' didn't yeh know? Fred-he's tryin' to get Lavender an' Neville together." He seemed to fabricate off the top of his head with difficulty, stroking his bushy beard in concentration.

"Is that so? And so he took them to help you with the Blast Ended Skrewts...with _Dennis Creevey?_" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Y-yes,"

"Well, that makes sense," He said slyly, knowing he wouldn't get much out of him. "So do you know where she went? Did she tell you when she was here?"

"Oh, yeah, she said she was going teh go back teh the dorms teh think on things, yeh know," Hagrid answered happily, not realizing what he was doing until too late. "I mean, Lavender tol' me-"

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry called behind him, leaving his half-giant friend to wonder why he always slipped up like that.

He found her on the couch.

"I-" He began, feeling absolutely terrible for how much he had clearly hurt her.

"Just-don't Harry. Just don't. Please." She pleaded with him, fighting hard with herself to hold back her tears long enough to come to a decision on what to say to him. But there was nothing to say. This was something that required a lot of thought, but for the meanwhile, she just couldn't be around him; it was just too painful.

"Hermione, I'm _so_ sorry-"

"Just stay away from me!" She choked out, sobbing. Pulling herself out of his grip, she raced up to the girl's dormitories where he couldn't follow her.

Well? Lots of drama coming up, folks! Hermione just told Harry to stay away from him, and you can probably guess he isn't going to like this new arrangement! I hope you liked it and I will try and update soon! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
